


Através da Janela

by Yushin_Bella



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/pseuds/Yushin_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurazawa Yasunori e Takarai Hideto eram amigos desde a infância. Morando em casas uma do lado da outra, seus quartos eram praticamente conectados por janelas que se encaravam. Conforme suas adolescências chegavam ao fim, suas experiências colocaram em dúvida a natureza de sua relação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Através da Janela

Era uma tarde agradável; faixos de luz amarelados penetravam seu quarto através da janela conforme o por do sol se aproximava. Yasunori se sentava no chão, fumando um cigarro do qual ele sabia que seus pais reclamariam mais tarde. Ele tinha acendido um incenso para tentar encobrir o cheiro, mas pouco adiantava. Ele dedilhava um violão, tocando notas aleatórias conforme tentava pensar em uma melodia. Apenas uma tarde calma.  
Preguiçosamente, ele tentava buscar em suas memórias algum tipo de inspiração para uma música. Mais experiente como baterista do que como guitarrista, não era comum para ele tirar seu violão de seu canto empoeirado e tocá-lo, aquele dia era uma exceção aleatória. Uma vaga fagulha de inspiração o atingiria, mas, aparentemente, nada concreto sairia dela. De repente, ele tentava reproduzir os acordes de uma canção familiar. Tocava baixinho, com uma naturalidade crua, frequentemente se interrompendo para corrigir seus erros e tentar lembrar a continuidade da canção. Tocava sem compromissos.  
Perdido em uma atmosfera envolvente, ele mal notou que alguém chegara na casa de seu vizinho até ouvir os passos vindos daquele quarto que era tão próximo do seu que suas janelas ficavam frente uma a outra. Hide estava em casa, provavelmente. Ele tentava se manter focado no que importava, mas a ideia de seu vizinho o ouvindo tocar e brotando sua cabeça para fora da janela com aquele pescoço longo feito para espiar os outros arruinava qualquer tentativa de tocar a música com clareza. Ele ainda sentia um impulso inspirador para criar alguma coisa, mas sua calma havia sido substituída por inquietude.  
Ele suspirou, saindo de seu canto e calmamente colocando seu violão em cima da cama. Tragou seu cigarro profundamente conforme observava aquela silhueta no quarto em frente ao seu. As mãos pequenas de seu vizinho levantavam sua blusa, expondo suas costas desnudas em um momento de intimidade revelada. Eles se conheciam desde sempre, mas ainda era... constrangedor viver momentos assim, em que um estava visivelmente desatento à presença do outro conforme eles se moviam em seus quartos.  
"Oe, Hideto!" Yasunori o chamava, escolhendo interromper aquele momento. Hideto rapidamente se virou para ele, já sem sua blusa. Com pressa, abriu a janela.  
"Yacchan!" ele o cumprimentou alegremente, apoiando seus braços na janela. "Que que cê tá fazendo?"  
"Nada demais. Tava tocando violão." ele apagou seu cigarro, colocando outro em seus lábios. Sentou na cama relaxadamente, com uma perna dobrado servindo de apoio para o braço.  
"Então era você mesmo tocando. Não sabia que você ainda sabia como." Hide ergue suas sobrancelhas com um certo interesse. Yasunori riu.  
"Claro que sei." ele balançava sua cabeça em desaprovação "Quer vir aqui, pequeno?" perguntou sem notar, afinal a companhia de seu vizinho as vezes parecia tão natural quanto respirar.  
"Desculpa, Yacchan, hoje eu vou subir o morro de bicicleta." seu rosto acompanhava as desculpas de suas palavras.  
"Tsc, tá bom. Vai acampar de novo?"  
"Não, hm... não exatamente, eu acho. Vou ver uma menina." Os olhos de Hide se desviaram quando disse isso. Brincava com seu próprio cabelo em silêncio antes de se voltar novamente para Yasunori. "Eu tenho mesmo que ir, tchauzinho!"  
O pequenino fechou sua janela, apressadamente se trocando para vestimentas semi apropriadas para um encontro e então correndo para fora de seu quarto. Yasunori encarava fixamente o lugar em que Hide estivera, perdido novamente em pensamentos. Em algum lugar dentro de si mesmo, a inquietude permanecia, e ele trilhou seu caminho de volta para a canção, presumindo que tudo tinha a ver com música. O que mais poderia ser?


End file.
